lalaloopsy_big_dolls_and_littlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dot Starlight
Badge-edit-7.png Badge-introduction.png Silly_Dot.png|Silly Dot Cartoon_Profile_Dot.png Peanut brainstorms with Elephant.png Badge-picture-6.png Mini - Moments in Time Princess Parade Peanut Big Top (Box).jpg Mini Peanut Big Top with Ferris Wheel Playset.jpg Mini Sew Sleepy Peanut Big Top.jpg Mini Peanut Big Top (2nd Edition).jpg Mini Peanut Big Top (1st Edition).jpg Mini Peanut Big Top (3rd Edition).jpg 81jprjWKqQL. SL1310 .jpg Peanut's Elephant.png A Little Change of Place title card.png 101-dots-moon-mission-fulla-16x9.jpg 730774.jpg 730774.jpg 101-dots-moon-mission-fulla-16x9.jpg Lalaloopsy S1E6 March of the April Fools - title screen.jpg The Case of the Missing Pickles title card.png Sleepless in Lalaloopsy Land title card.png Dance With Me Peanut Big Top Doll.jpg Dot's observatory.png Badge-love-5.png Badge-edit-1.png Badge-category-4.png Badge-edit-7.png Badge-love-5.png 101-dots-moon-mission-fulla-16x9.jpg Silly Dot.png Badge-love-5.png Badge-edit-7.png Badge-edit-6.png Peanut Big Top and Squirt Lil' Top Box.jpg The Top Sisters.jpg Dance With Me Peanut Doll.jpg Badge-picture-2.png Dot's Bird.png Dot_Starlight_wide_poster.png Badge-category-3.png Badge-1-5.png Dot_and_the_Starcatcher_title_card.png Dot_Box.jpg Character_Portrait_-_Dot_Starlight.png Dot_Starlight_(Sew_Limited_Edition_2013).jpg Dot_Starlight_Tin.jpg Lalaloopsy_S1E4_Dot's_Moon_Mission_-_title_screen.jpg Dot_Pattern.png|Dot Pattern Peanut and Dot.png Badge-pounce.png Badge-picture-2.png Dot Starlight is the person to call if you need any space or science work you need done. She is on one badge * Helping people with science and space * Moon Trip * Going to the moon * Going out of this world About Dot Dot is a dark skinned girl with red things on her shirt and blue and red stuff under her shirt and yellow hair and white and red boots Pet: Her pet is a red Bird with blue wings and orange mouth. Home: Dot's obsevertory Making Rain Dot Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Episodes Category:Templates Category:Templates/Quote Category:Locations Category:Browse Category:Albums Category:Images Category:Templates/Infobox Category:Items Category:Quests Category:L.A.L.A Category:Orignal Eight Category:Skin Color: Dark Category:Pet: Bird Category:Space: Moon Category:Blog posts Category:Pet: Red Bird Category:Events Category:Girls Category:Girl Category:Hair Color: Yellow Category:Templates/Navbox Category:Template documentation Category:Badges Category:Circus/ Clowns Category:Birthday: July Category:Shoes: Boots Category:Lalaloopsy Doll Category:Mini Lalaloopsy Category:Lalaloopsy Category:Lalaloopsy Dolls Category:Lalaloopsy.com Category:Lalaloopsy Girls Category:Large Dolls Category:Has lost thier voice Category:Dolls Category:Pickles Makes Spaghetti and Meatballs Category:Prankstar Category:Home Category:Silly Dot Category:Movies Category:Food Category:April Fools Day Category:April 1st Category:Spiders Category:Science Category:Squirt Starlight Category:Dot Starlight Category:Science to the recuse Category:Help: Infoboxes Category:Bird Category:Space to the recuse Category:Moon to the recuse Category:Lalaloopsy Land Category:Lalaloopsy Lands Category:Lyla Carty Category:Toys Category:March Of The April Fools Category:Dot's house Category:Nightime Category:Sunrise Category:Sunset Category:Daytime Category:Lalaloopsy Large Dolls Category:Lalaloopsy Minis Category:Lalaloopsy Toys Category:Lalaloopsy Mini Category:Games Category:Game Category:Sleepover Category:Sleeping In Category:Sleeping Category:House Category:Home and House Category:Birthdays Category:Dreamer Category:Dreaming Category:Peanut's circus Category:Dot Goes to the moon Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Episode Category:Badge Category:Dot is a dreamer Category:Birthday: October Category:The Moon is made out of chesee Category:Moon Dot Category:Science Dot Category:Silly Dot Starlight Category:Space Dot Category:Dot helps Jewel Category:Space Dot Starlight Category:Peanut Big Top Category:Storm E. Sky Category:Pillow Featherbed Category:Squirt Lil Top Category:Spaghetti and Meatballs Category:Button Havest Category:Great Category:A Little Change Of Place Category:Blog Post Category:Blog post Category:Storm E.'s van Category:Sunny Side Ups Category:Sunny Side Up Category:Lalaloopsy large doll Category:Lalaloopsy Large Doll Category:Lalaloopsy large dolls Category:Mini Category:Crumbs Sugar Cookie Category:Peanut wants Dot to pick up Squirt Category:Sleepless in Lalaloopsy Land Category:Big Lalaloopsy and toys Category:Toys are in stores Category:Big Lalaloopsy with mini Category:Big Lalaloopsy Category:Big Lalaloopsys Category:Dyna Might Category:Ace Fender Bender Category:Pages with your lalaloopsy thing on it Category:Silly Dots Category:Eye Color: Black Category:Red Bows Category:POOPYHEAD